Бородавки
| ICD9 = | Image = Dornwarzen.jpg | Width = 150px | Caption = Бородавки на большом пальце | DiseasesDB = 28410 | eMedicineSubj = emerg | eMedicineTopic = 641 | MedlinePlus = 000885 | MeshName = Warts | MeshNumber = D014860 | }} Бородавки — инфекционные (преимущественно доброкачественные) новообразования кожи, имеющие вид узелка или сосочка. Вызываются разными вирусами папилломатоза человека. * Отдельные виды вирусов см. * Международная классификация: Plantar wart ICD10 = B07, ICD9 = Виды бородавок Различают Б. обыкновенные, плоские, остроконечные кондиломы и старческие Б. Обыкновенные, плоские Б. и остроконечные кондиломы вызываются общим для них вирусом. Инкубационный период — 2-5 мес. Патогенез Обыкновенные Б. — плотные сухие ограниченные безболезненные ороговевшие возвышения с неровной ворсинчатой поверхностью, величиной от булавочной головки до горошины. Могут сливаться, образуя большие бляшки. Наиболее часто располагаются на кистях рук. Разновидность обыкновенных Б. — подошвенные Б. появляются в местах давления обувью, особенно у сильно потеющих. Очень плотные, ороговевшие, серо-грязного цвета подошвенные Б. отличаются сильной болезненностью, препятствующей ходьбе; иногда вызывают временную потерю трудоспособности. Плоские, или юношеские, Б. возникают обычно у детей и молодых людей. Имеют вид округлых или неправильной формы плоских узелков, которые располагаются на тыльной поверхности кистей рук, а также на коже лица. Появлению плоских Б. способствует раздражение кожи (возникают нередко по ходу царапин, порезов и т. п.). Остроконечные кондиломы — мельчайшие розового цвета узелки, которые, сливаясь, образуют сосочкообразное разрастание мягкой консистенции на основании в виде ножки. Чаще развиваются на половых органах, в паховых и межъягодичной складках при нечистоплотном содержании кожи. Старческие Б., возрастные кератомы, развиваются у пожилых людей; с вирусной инфекцией не связаны. Бляшки серого, коричневого или чёрного цвета, покрытые рыхлыми, пропитанными кожным салом, роговыми массами. Располагаются главным образом на лице, шее, туловище. Дифференциальная диагностика Поскольку с Б. могут иметь сходство и некоторые другие новообразования кожи, имеющие иногда неблагоприятное течение, при появлении Б. необходима консультация врача-дерматолога. Лечение Считается, что эффективность лечения бородавок всеми методами ~75 % (2006 г). Медикаментозные методы Идеализированное лечение вирус—индуцированных бородавок включает применение противовирусных препаратов или иммунизацию против вируса. К сожалению, для плоских бородавок это не всегда приемлемо. Разрушающая химиотерапия — препараты, содержащие кислоты: Ферезол, Трихлоруксусная кислота, Салициловая кислота; 5-фторурацил (в форме мазей, аппликаций, кремов), местное применение ретиноевой кислоты может привести к исчезновению бородавок. Применяется иммунотерапия — инъекции, антигенов candida или trichophytin USP, либо современные варианты — применение низкомолекулярных производных имиквидазохинолинамина, которые являются индуктором цитокинов, в частности, интерферона — имиквимод (imiquimod) в виде крема, напр. «Aldara». Немедикаментозные методы Народные методы: 1. Обклеить Б. вокруг изолентой, смешать щепотку муки с небольшим количеством уксуса. Приложить на Б. Сверху накрыть целлофаном. Перевязать. Не снимать сутки. 2. (Более быстрый) Нанести на Б. каплю воды, в каплю насыпать несколько песчинок марганцовки чтобы получилась небольшая кучка мокрых песчинок марганцовки. Подержать несколько минут. Хирургические методы Обыкновенные, старческие и плоские Б. разрушают замораживанием жидким азотом, хлорэтилом или снегом угольной кислоты, электрокоагуляцией, гальваническим током, током д’Арсонваля, при этом в комплексной терапии применяют также лекарственные препараты. Остроконечные кондиломы лечат хирургически. Подошвенные Б. иногда уничтожают многократным введением под основание раствора новокаина, как противовоспалительное средство. См. также * папилломавирус человека Литература # Warszawer-Schvarcz L.Treatment of plantar warts with banana skin. Plast.Reconstr.Surg 1981. 68; 975-6. PMID 7301999 # http://www.mayoclinic.com/health/common-warts/DS00370/DSECTION=6 # Cochrane Database Syst Rev. 2003;(3):CD001781. PMID 12917913 # Original publication of this finding is not known, but can be traced through Dr du Plessis at the Margate Hospital in South Africa. Внешние ссылки На русском языке На английском языке * http://www.plantar.org/ Категория:HPV Категория:Дерматология Категория:Вирусы